


Worst Meeting

by Arrysa



Series: Worst Meeting [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Child Abuse, Desperate Attempt for Help, Diary/Journal, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pedo Ogata, Rape, Slight-HikaSai-if-you-squint, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one is an incident, twice is a coincidence, and three is a pattern. What's four? It's the charm or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst Meeting - First Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU, contains **Rape** , once a Oneshot - now a supposed fourshots - and this takes place some time after Hikaru entered the insei Program. So.. Hikaru is 13 in this story..  
> Attempting at writing something smut. Sorry not sorry for this story. **WARNING. UNBETAED**.  
>  **Disclaimer** : the characters doesn't belong to me and if they did Sai will come back but he didn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst meeting that ever happened to Hikaru, now in a moment of unluckiness he met Ogata at the park and everything went downhill from there. God, he felt annoyed at himself for not realizing that anything Ogata related is dangerous, very dangerous.

~One is an.. incident~

"Hngg..! No more.." Soft mumbling can be heard accompanied by other shuffling and grunting sound that is radiating within the confine of this place. Biting his lips in an attempt to contain the blossoming painful feeling within him, Hikaru is disgusted. He wanted to scream and just scream and he did but it isn't enough, it will never be enough. He wanted out, now. But he couldn't, not when something is inside him, not when he couldn't muster enough energy to push the man off him, not when somewhere in his mind he knows that starting now he is afraid of this man.

* * *

"Hikaru! Look, Look!~"

Sai is flailing his arms around while delightfully squealing at something while pointing at it with childish glee. With a grumble in annoyance at Sai's never ending childish antics Hikaru walked towards the establishment that caught Sai's attention. Upon approaching it, Hikaru stared at the name tag of the establishment and into the black and white stones keychain that managed to attract Sai's attention. 'Of course its about Go.' he stared at the keychain and into Sai who is staring at the keychain with childlike delight. "Not bad." Hikaru mumbled to himself as he inspects the keychain with a small smile adoring his face then turned to Sai, "Want me to buy it?" Hikaru asked his resident-ghost aloud, not bothering to talk to him on their mind-link and shrugged off the weird glances people throws at him as they see him alone.  
Upon his question, Sai practically wrapped his arms around Hikaru in delight startling the youth. _'Ack, Sai!'_ He protested to his resident-ghost in their mind-linked as he tried to regain his balance, but Sai only continued hugging him in his ghostly-embrace as he squeals in delight on how thankful he is that Hikaru is buying him a Go merchandise.

* * *

 How did they end up in this place again? Hikaru with a face as if he wanted to just shout at anyone around him, only made a grumbling noise as Ogata-sensei practically just grabbed him by the arm after exchanging awkward pleasantries with the man after he met him at a nearby park in a late afternoon. 'Seriously what is even that man doing in that place?' Hikaru thought while grumbling, Sai throwing him a look as if he wanted to reprimand him on his manners towards elder and Hikaru just had to roll his eyes towards Sai in response. The man in question is just sitting on the driver's seat while inhaling his cigarette, his right elbow resting at the car's window. Hikaru stared at the man annoyingly at the way the man inhaled the love of his life while ignoring him. Not wanting to spend more time on this expensive-looking car with Ogata, Hikaru asked him immediately with an annoyed look on his face, "So Ogata-sensei why did you drag me here?"

Ogata puffing out a small cloud of smoke, only snorted at the rude way of his speaking. After finishing his cigarette, he put it out on an ashtray with a crunch and stared at his companion with a thoughtful look. Hikaru had the urge to just bolt right away but since this is the man who sponsored him for the insei program he wouldn't but it doesn't mean he wanted to spend more time with him. Sai looking at Ogata for a brief seconds, turned to look at Hikaru and asked curiously "What do you think he want to ask from you, Hikaru?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulder in an uncaring way and thought for Sai to hear _'Like I would know Sai.'_ Upon opening his eyes he turned to Ogata and now Ogata only gave him a sidelong glance and because of it Hikaru is sure that he would walk out now with or without telling him, not answering his question made him irritated at this rude man. Peering over the window, the sunset is almost over, with another grumble Hikaru turned to Ogata and opted for the latter choice then said "Sorry Ogata, I need to go. My mom would have my head if I'm late for dinner." Without waiting for reply, his hands reached for the knob but a sudden tugged at his arms stopped him and that's when he was forced to spun around to face—At the same time he was tugged he heard his name being yelled by Sai. –Ogata, hand gripping his wrist a bit painful, his eyes gleaming filled with something Hikaru couldn't comprehend yet but Sai noticed it, the gleam on Ogata's eyes. Sai yelled to Hikaru in a panic voiced, "Hikaru! Get away from him, he is dangerous!" _'Obviously he is!'_ Hikaru thought angrily, as he tugged his arms free from Ogata. "Ogata! What are you doing?" Hikaru half-yelled and tugged harder, when it was still no effect he made a decision to yell loudly as he kicked and wiggled away from Ogata. "Ogata! Let me go!"  
"Let Hikaru go!" Sai yelled and trying to push Ogata away from Hikaru but it had no effect as he merely pass through him. "Hikaru! Run away!" Sai frantically yelled at him. Knowing that every seconds count and he doesn't want his protégé to be in a dangerous situation.  
_'Sai Im trying!'_ Hikaru screamed in his thought and in mere seconds Ogata has both of Hikaru's arms in his hands as he pinned him down. In a moment shock, Hikaru was stunned at being pinned by Ogata of all people but Sai screaming on his ears brought him back to his current predicament as he futilely kicked and tugged at his arms free. "Lemme Go Ogata!" Hikaru yelled loudly, frantically trying to still kick the man away from him. "Let me go! Help!" Hikaru yelled at the top of his voice as he thought _'Why is there no other people around?!'_ , while Sai is trying to pull Ogata away from Hikaru while yelling for Ogata to let him go. "Just quiet down Shindou." Ogata grumbled under his breath as his right hand is holding him down while trying to keep his distance away from Hikaru's kicks for it to not hurt him badly while his other free hand is pulling out his crumpled necktie on his pocket. With ease he pulled it out and he tied Hikaru's both arms tightly.  
When Sai and Hikaru caught sight of the necktie, all alarming bells ringed on their head. Hikaru screaming at the top of his lungs for help and for Ogata to let him go while Sai trying to pull Ogata's hand that is holding down Hikaru.  
"There, that should stop you from running away Shindou." Ogata said smugly, and so cool that normal girls would be love struck by his charms but right now Hikaru with dishevelled appearance is just angry which is an understatement in fact and he gave Ogata his best death glare as he kicked again at Ogata's direction. Ogata let out a smirk as he loomed on top of Hikaru. "Let me go Ogata! This is a crime!" Hikaru hissed at Ogata, as his mind is in panic, not knowing why this is happening. Sai in a very angry mood keep hitting Ogata with a fan which remained unnoticeable by the man.  
"Why should I Shindou? This is just in exchange for sponsoring you to the insei program." Ogata said with the same smirk still plastered on his lips. As he lean over on top of the young boy and the said boy tried to kicked Ogata on the shin as he spat "Exchange your ass, I didn't asked you to sponsor me. You freaking volunteered, you asshole!" But before his kick makes an impact, the feet he is using to kick was suspended, grabbed, and all of the sudden Ogata made his way to unbuckle Hikaru's belt. With eyes widening, Hikaru frantically kicked and wiggled away, learning that Ogata is going to take him if only Ogata's violent actions earlier is any indication he should have fled upon meeting the man on the park.

* * *

 "hmm! hngg!.." Hikaru can only let out muffled sound, as his t-shirt was practically used by the older man as gag. The sky is turning dark, indicating that it is time for dinner and from the look of it he will be the dinner. He felt frustrated and angry at himself, he was supposed to enjoy this day, he was supposed to walk around to spent some time away from Go, and he was supposed to go home before evening to have dinner with his mother. And now in a moment of unluckiness he met Ogata at the park and everything went downhill from there. God, he felt annoyed at himself for not realizing that anything Ogata related is dangerous, very dangerous. And now Ogata is phoning his home and notifying his mother that he will be home late due to Go-related activity. Anyway why did the association told the man his home telephone number just because he is Ogata-Jyudan?

 _'Sai..'_ He turned to look at Sai, worriedly. The long haired ghost felt frustrated, how he really wished he is corporeal so that he can drag Hikaru away from this place, from Ogata but no he couldn't, he is a ghost who died thousand years ago. And to all of his lifetime he felt another sense of helplessness as he gripped his fan tightly it should be broken while forcing his tears not to fall.  
When Ogata finished on the phone, he put back his phone on his coat as he dragged the younger boy at the back seat which is longer and more comfortable. Pulling off his coat, he remained shirtless as he lean down on top of the young boy and whispered in a husky and threatening voice "Don't even try to escape, Shindou." He could see Shindou's shoulder's stiffens as he said that and god he wanted to take him already but where is the fun in that?  
Licking Shindou's collarbones, it tastes salty Ogata noted. His other hand now taking off the boy's pants that made Shindou wiggled and kicking in panic. Deciding that another violence is needed he immediately man handled the younger boy on his back and spank him hard, making Shindou hissed. With another spank and another and another, he noticed the way Shindou cowered in fear and while he spanked him he heard Shindou mumbled some incoherent words under the gag. After spanking him for ten times, he said coldly "Now, I don't think you would disobey me now, do you?" he didn't hear or see any agreement but the way Shindou's shoulder stiffen when he said it, he knows that this little man would not repeat any foolish actions for now.

* * *

 "Kuh.." Hikaru grunted as something is slipped inside him, two fingers worming its way inside him making scissoring motion. _'Sai.. It hurts..'_ He closed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry but knows that his eyes sting at the pain. Being spank hard on the ass many times was painful, he is sure as hell that he wouldn't be able to sit properly on any hard chair for a day or two because of it. But now, fingers inside him? It makes him cringe at the thought. It's gross and isn't that one way out?  
While Ogata is trying to relax Hikaru's hole, his other hand is rubbing and massaging his own manhood bit by bit, after finishing preparing his own, he grabbed Hikaru's little taut package and started massaging then stopped when it was hard enough, he poured down the lube on his hard manhood and the rest to Shindou's puckering hole. He felt a cold slimy-water thing sliding inside and outside of his hole, it made Hikaru shiver, and he felt a tingling sensation on his stomach after Ogata rubbed his package.  
"Hmm, A silent Shindou seems no fun so why don't I take off the gag?" Ogata said to himself and with a fluid and swift motion the gag was removed from Hikaru's mouth and before he can enjoy the luxury of having his mouth free. He yelled loudly as something big and hard is thrust inside him even if slowly. Ogata only grunted in reply as he slowly pushed all of him inside the not-so-awaiting hole of Shindou Hikaru. At this Hikaru nearly screamed at the pain inside him but a hand on his mouth muffled most of his scream, _'It hurts..! It hurts! Sai..! Sai..! I want to go home..'_ Angry fat tears cascades from his eyes down to his cheeks, as his body is in burning pain as if in cold fire. And he flailed his tied arms in an attempt to push the man away from him with no effect.  
Sai is facing the scene, not wanting to turn his back away from his protégé. He remained there, sitting in seiza, hands holding tightly at the open fan, his tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't bear to witness such an act, but he couldn't turn away from Hikaru, from Hikaru's suffering. Because he thought that at least this way he can have a share of Hikaru's suffering even if only a little bit. And he knows that Hikaru needed him the most right now. "Hikaru.. Im so sorry. Everything will be alright once we go home." He assured his protégé and will continue doing so and for many times this day he cursed his own helplessness.

* * *

 "Haah.. Haah.. Kuh.." Hikaru let out labored breathing as he grunted at the numbing pain he felt every time Ogata pulled and pushed inside him in a seemingly erratic pace. Now facing the car's backseat, he is being taken from the back. He can feel Ogata's hot and cigarette smelled breathing against the back of his neck while the said man grunted his given name in a very disturbing way during this event. Ogata is holding his manhood and for the first time in his whole life he was forced to climax, the feeling is not the same on what his friends told him. They told him it felt good and once you do it your body will crave for it more but he begs to differ there is nothing good in climaxing in his current predicament. When he let out that sticky thing from his package, his hole felt like fire due to the pain and Ogata picked up his pace until he felt something sticky gushing inside him, filling him up with disgust. When Ogata finished spilling his sticky-white thing inside Hikaru, he pulled it out him as he let go of Hikaru's hips, while trying to calm his breathing he looks down at the mess Shindou is right now. Staring at the lying little man on his backseat with cum dripping his ass with his ass still sore at his previous spanking, reddish hand-like impression on his hips and hickeys at the back of his neck onto his shoulders, Hikaru looks like an art he created.  
_'Sai.. I want to go home..'_ Hikaru thought to Sai as he turned to Sai's direction, his expression is tired and he really just want to go home and sleep on the comfort of his own bed and wake up at Sai's enthusiastic voice. "..Let's go home Hikaru.." Sai answered, his voice shaky, his eyes glistening with shed tears and he knows Sai is feeling apologetic but there is determination in his eyes silently telling him that everything will be alright, that he only need to go home and this will be nothing. That's why even if he felt sore he forced himself to move, to get away from Ogata now that it is over. Sai is hovering in front of him encouraging him to move, he felt himself smiling even a tiniest bit at the effort Sai is making. But even before he was able to sit up or do anything, Ogata pulled him upward abruptly. As Ogata's touched him, his shoulder stiffens and his eyes dilated and had that wild look on his face. "Let him go!" Sai screamed as he throws ghostly punches at Ogata and he is standing in front of Hikaru both hand raised as a shield for his protégé, frustration at himself and hatred for Ogata visible on his face. Hikaru looked panic-stricken as he continues to tugged at his arms with force, still remaining mute.  
"Hikaru." Ogata said his name smugly, pronouncing each syllables with much gusto yet as he gaze at the little man with his clear intention, making Hikaru's breath caught at his throat. Taking the reaction as an agreement, he smirked and added "I hope you would be able to keep silent about this if not.." He purposely trailed off, his right hand gripping at Hikaru's left arm harder sending his silent threat. Eyes widening, Hikaru winced at the pain on his arm, Sai turning to look at Hikaru, frantically shaking his head and tries to convince Hikaru that it is only an empty threat but to no effect, Hikaru only nodded meekly, not paying any attention to Sai's words this time because of the fear.  
Getting the desired result, Ogata took off his necktie from the youth wrist and then pulled him closer to his face by the chin and said in a husky voice, "Till next time, Hikaru."  
And with that said and done Ogata let go of the fear-stricken youth. And the said youth, scrambled on his feet immediately taking everything he owns as he turned and open the car, as if still being chased, he run away still naked towards the nearby trees to hide and run away even more but apparently Hikaru wouldn't be able to run away from him not after what happened tonight.


	2. Locked - Second Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Ogata is already bad, but Ogata plus a locked room? Definitely something that should not be allowed to happen but seriously when did life liked him? Probably not that day and today as well. In another chance meeting with Ogata, it is about time for Hikaru to face his fear but is he ready for this encounter? Hikaru's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part for this series of oneshot. I would like to make it a four oneshot story. And this is Unbetaed. And this is not a detailed version however rape is implied.

~ If one is an incident, twice is a.. coincidence~

There are things he doesn't want to happen to him especially when he ended up in a mess he accidentally or not landed into, there are times when the result makes him feel that it is worth it..

There was a time when he teased his childhood friend Akari when they were younger that ended with him marring a bleeding nose and an obvious bump on his forehead when he fell face first while he was scaring her shitless on a rumoured haunted house. He received a rather long earful from his parents and a screaming and crying Akari because he is such an ass yet it was fun that he kept teasing her about it.

There was also a time when he ended up in a fistfight against his mean classmates who made Akari cry for calling her ugly and idiot. The punches and bruises he received that time made him felt triumphant but he was fairly annoyed because his parents cut his allowance for two weeks – the nerve of them especially when he simply defended Akari. But he saw that his mother was deeply worried when she saw him on the infirmary of his school then later incensed because he was reckless. His father was obviously proud of his heroic action when his mother told him about it. Though when he ended up in another fight, he made sure that he isn't hurt – badly.

When Sai suddenly appeared on a dirty Goban, at first he wanted to get rid of him but as they spent more time together he started to feel that Sai has grown on him but it doesn't mean that he isn't annoyed when his resident ghost become whiny about Go. Though all the mess he got into because of Sai's sheer love for the game feels like it is worth it but he wouldn't tell the ghost that – Sai would only pester him to play more Go.

..However the big mess that happened with _him_ is a different matter altogether.

_Him. That bastard._

He hated _him_ yet at the same time he is afraid of _that man_ who took advantage of him, who ravage him as if he is food!

One time is enough, he didn't want to experience it again. The feeling of vulnerability shook him but he knows that one is an accident but twice is not. That is why when after two weeks of their last encounter and Ogata suddenly appeared on one fine afternoon, this is a sign to get the hell out of the vicinity as fast as he can. Screw everything and everyone else, he damn ran away. Screw courage because he will not spend or spare even a single millisecond on the presence of that _asshole_ for the sake of his mentality. Even Sai agrees for him to run – for now – and heck he is even the one dragging him away.

Screw Ogata on the seventh gate of hell, he is on the first list of his most hated person that should be beat up in Go and in real life too. Though Sai beat him to pulp on Go every time Ogata is also on NetGo but he wanted to do that too and he shall be able to do both in the future. Also Sai never shows mercy on his game with _that bastard_ and he felt happy, pleased, delighted, blissful, and ecstatic – you name it – that Sai would do that for him even if it somehow endanger their secret.

After a week on another insei session Ogata the bastard visited again and luckily with his fast lightning skills he ran away again.

And that same incident happened again on the following week, yet he was nearly caught but thank God he got away safely.

But on the following week on a rainy weather, Ogata the stalker caught him inside a room to booth!

He, Sai and Ogata on the same cramped room is definitely not a very good sign. And damn it, he just wanted to see kifu records in this very same room, and he didn't notify anyone on where he is because Ogata might hear about it but no.. the very same person he is running from is inside this room and the freaking bastard locked the door and the keys are in his pocket. He is definitely panicking. Screw it.

Damn him to hell. Screw his smug face and freakish grin. He fucking need to get away from this place. Now.

However to his growing horror, Ogata is now pinning him against the wall when he tried to get to the door before it is locked. Really damn him.

"Now done running, Shindou?" Ogata said with his freakish malicious grin and his eyes light with certain emotion. And Sai is hovering next to him, screaming at Ogata to let him go while trying and failing to push the bastard away from him.

' _This is bad, Sai.'_ He thought for Sai to hear as he tries to pull his wrists away from Ogata's hand, his eyes light with anger now. "Let me go, Ogata!" He spat as he continued to thug his arm with force as he noticed that Ogata's hold on his wrist starts to turn slack – most likely because of his growing strength, being a teen and all.

"Let go!" He snarled, his hand now formed into small fist as he slowly and viciously thug his wrists away while trying to claw Ogata's hand. His knees and feet aiding him to this task as well, trying to kick Ogata away from his person.

And suddenly Ogata let go of his wrists, Sai hurriedly told him to run and even before the command or rather the words finally sink on his mind his instinct already acted on his behalf and his freed hands immediately push the man off him. The man before him took few startled steps back from the force, his expression showing indifference not caring at the slightest that he is out of his grasp at this moment. At the chance bestowed upon him, he immediately scurried away from the wall not daring to stay against it yet not daring to completely tore his gaze away from Ogata, at the chance that he might suddenly bolt towards him.

Now with few feet near the door to his right and Ogata at the direction to his far left, his gaze turns around the place, studying every nook in a hurried glance trying to think of any way out.

Ogata's visage now is that of a predator, constantly studying his prey in appraising manner and it unnerved him. He throws a scowl at Ogata's direction, trying to patch the growing unease from the pit of his stomach and showing the man he isn't afraid of him when he is.

' _What to do?..'_ He thought, nervousness obvious on his inner voice, _'Sai, What should we do?'_ He thought to his resident ghost in a worried tone and slight panic, he can hear the loud thumping of his heart on his chest at the same time as he met Ogata's gaze heads on after sending a worried sidelong glance at Sai on his left.

They both know that he will need to get the key from Ogata's pocket and they pounder for a plan to knock Ogata on his element. Sai's long, pale and elegant hand slowly reaches towards his small right hand in a soothing manner like all the time Sai did for the last month, Sai gave him an assuring squeeze and he squeezes back all the same. Then he throws an undiscreet worried glance on their clamp hands then to Sai's face that's contorted into a determined expression, while feeling his heart grows warm at Sai's admirable action of assurance yet at the same time feeling unease at the current situation.

' _Sai.. thank you.'_ He thought for Sai to hear and at the same time he glanced back to his captor, his eyes glaring dagger at him. "You don't need to thank me, Hikaru." He heard Sai's respond and he sound sad.

Ogata's eyes still hold the same expression he had a while ago, he is still studying him like a predator would.

"Open the door, Ogata." He said, his voice low with a tone of frailty present on it at the slight quivering of his voice. He knew and definitely Sai knew that he is afraid of Ogata yet he doesn't want to show it. He is not weak.

Ogata started to walk towards him in a steady phase, smirk growing and his hand pushed inside his pocket where the keys rested. The loud jingle of the scrapping metal against metal is loud against his ears, as if taunting him that he wouldn't be able to get it from Ogata. Then Ogata pulled his hand from his pocket as he continued with his stride.

When Ogata is mostly halfway towards him, that is when he slowly took a step back, his unease growing and for the love of his life, he deeply wanted to bolt away, right now.. if only he could. His unease showing on his expression as his grip on Sai's hand tightens and the same squeeze returned with the same fervour.

No words are exchange between them but they both relinquish at the small comfort they receive with each other at the small gesture such as their connected hands and he like it. If only Ogata would suddenly develop a heart attack right now, he would surely celebrate.

' _Just a little more.._ ' With another squeeze, his grip on Sai's hand slacken and when he let go, he skidded on his feet, with his physical flexes he made a dash towards Ogata intending to hit him anywhere that will surely hurt. Even if this action might prove futile, any chance to inflict pain on this bastard is a reward he will take no matter the result.

Ogata's reaction at his sudden action was something that made it perfect for him to spoil. With Ogata's sudden halt, he managed to knock Ogata's breath away then he managed to headbutt Ogata's upper chest that made the bastard whizzing for air. With that action still not enough for him, his shoes stomped on Ogata's foot, making the man give a sudden groan of pain. He felt quite smug with his work.

Taking this chance, his left hand reaches inside for the keys on Ogata's pocket and his fingers felt the sudden coldness of the metal against his flesh. It is oddly soothing right now then his heart clench against his chest, the growing unease never waver instead it grows stronger.

He knows this is a lost cause yet he hoped against it. But at least Ogata feeling pain when he headbutt him is rather something – it felt like a victory.

And then his hope is shattered because after he felt the coldness of the keys on his fingers, a painful and brute hand had clamp around that wrist in a bruising manner. From the look of it, Ogata is paying him back for his action but he doesn't regret it, not one bit.

"Brat!" Ogata hissed in annoyance. Sai is hovering next to Ogata while he tries to pull Ogata's arm away but Sai only passed through him and Sai let out a frustrated huff then continued yelling and trying to get Ogata away from him.

He yelped in pain when the hand gripping his wrist suddenly yanked his hands away from the keys but he hold onto the keys tightly. His wrist was pulled upward, away from Ogata's pocket his other hand trying to push and punch the bastard's chest. Then the key he is holding was thrown from his grip then it landed directly on the floor where the door is located. He jerked towards the key but Ogata still have his left hand that's why he tried to twist his arm to no avail. Ogata is holding his hand firmly then he yanked it upward.

He could see that Ogata is angry at the pain he had inflicted upon him, that look made him felt fear and his resistance against this man loosen however he couldn't help but throw hopeful glances towards the keys – the keys is on the floor, merely waiting for him to pick it up.

"Brat, you're lucky that I am a Go player or I would have snapped your wrist!" Ogata clearly stated with a threatening tone and as if to prove his point, Ogata tighten his grip on his wrist firmly and strongly and he paled at the thought while his body stiffen. It would surely hurt if Ogata breaks his wrist even if it isn't the one he is using to play Go. He could hear Sai saying to Ogata not to break his wrist while still trying to thug Ogata's arm albeit weakly at that.

"Then why don't you?" He finally challenged, his voice sounded strong yet weak at the same time. He knows that he is being irrational right now but he is angry and afraid, he only wanted to simply sit on his room with Sai and for Ogata to never bother him – ever. Sai throws a bewildered look at him for that comment from the looks of it Sai doesn't agree that he is making Ogata more angry at him. This time Sai stop trying to thug Ogata's arm.

Ogata's glares at him, obviously ticked off at his words then huffed. Making Ogata angry is definitely a no-no but he couldn't help saying those words to rile him up. That's why before his mouth lead him to more pain, he better try to find any way to get a hold on the freaking keys and get the hell out of here.

' _Sai.. hey, Sai.. What should we do?'_ , He thought nervously at Sai as he made a sidelong glance at Sai's direction. Sai was now gripping his fan rather tightly, his lips pursed into a thin line and Sai's eyes is gleaming with certain anger, frustration and helplessness. Sai definitely wore that expression of helplessness nowadays and he doesn't like it. Then he added, _'If only we can distract Ogata even for a bit.'_

A forceful thug on his wrist returned him from his slight state of concentration at the problem. His attention immediately landed back on his captor as he glared at Ogata with hatred. Ogata's answer to that is to smirk rather proudly. Smug bastard.

He pulled his wrist away but Ogata's gripped remain firm, and they both knew that it would leave a bruise if this continued – heck, he could already feel a bruise forming. Ogata pulled forcefully and he hissed in apparent pain. From the looks of it Ogata doesn't care if he hurt him – though he already know that since _then_ – surely the smug bastard prefer him to be in pain. Ogata is a sadistic bastard after all.

He thug his wrist as he tried to kick Ogata on the shin but before the pain made an impact, he was pushed on the wall that resulted for him to yelp and his eyes shut close for a brief moment. He heard Sai yelled his name in panic but he is currently distracted.

"Why don't you stop struggling and enjoy it?" Ogata said with a smirk while he loom in front of him and from this angle, Ogata looks like he is towering over him. He struggled against him because he doesn't like this sight not one bit, "Why would I enjoy it, you sick bastard?!"He growled aloud as he continued to struggle on this man's grasp then added, "Let go, Ogata!"

He felt a little weak at his current situation as he continued to struggle in a futile attempt of trying to get free from Ogata's strong hold.

Ogata is now holding his chin in a painful grip as the man forced him to look up closely he can even smell his nicotine smelled breath. He glared at him because of the _closeness_. "We don't have enough time for games, Shindou. Just let me take care of you and enjoy it and I would let you go." Ogata whispered, his tone smug as his thumb slowly caresses his chin in an uncomfortable way that remind him something. He tried to scoot away as he looks at Ogata a bit fearfully while he is in turmoil on the inside. The way Ogata touched him hurt but he felt it, it was the same way Ogata touched him _that time_ and it disturbs him.

"Hikaru!" Sai yelled for him, and he made an attempt for a sidelong glance at Sai's direction but the hand gripping his chin didn't let him, instead he was pushed even farther on the wall and his lips is caught for an unwelcome kiss.

It took him a second to process what happened but once it did, he struggled desperately while his heart is beating faster against his ribs from the panic. Ogata continued on his assault as he made his way on his neck and nibbles on it. He paled at Ogata's action and it made him try to push him away. At the background, he could hear Sai screaming to let him go and he knew Sai is trying and failing to pull the bastard away from him.

Ogata's hand reaches on his chest and it made his eyes widen marginally, "Let go!"

Ogata continued with his action as he slipped his hand inside his shirt and he caress his body in a frightening slow yet rough way. He in his state of panic, wiggled his body as if jerking away from Ogata's mere touch, his hand trying to stop Ogata's hand from his assault while his other hand remained on Ogata's gripped.

Ogata huffed in annoyance and said, "This would have been over if you would just stop struggling, Shindou."

"Yeah right, bastard." He growled in agitation and certain anger yet his face shows weakness of fearing Ogata and a bit of exhaustion. Ogata merely smirk as if silently saying that he has no way to win and he should consent to his loss. However he still have a chance to win and he'll grab it.

"We both know that this would be over soon so why not stop struggling, Shindou?" Ogata inquired in an amused tone, his eyes gleaming with certain emotion as he hauled him off his feet, spun him around and now he is facing against the wall with his wrists on his back and gripped by Ogata's strong hand.

He let out a startled gasp as he tried to twist his wrists from being bound together but Ogata's grip on his wrists is strong and he couldn't do a thing to be freed. "Let me go, Ogata!" He yelled as he tried to angle his face so he could glare at Ogata. From his peripheral vision he could see that Sai is trying to yank Ogata's arm away from him while yelling to let him go, Sai have tears threatening to burst from his eyes and he felt bad because of it.

He could feel Ogata's body leaning towards his back, with Ogata's hand holding his wrists, he felt Ogata's hand sneaking inside his shirt and from the way his fingers grope around his stomach and chest it only heighten his horror.

"Let go, Ogata! Let me go!" He began to squirm from Ogata's perverted hands and his eyes began to sting.

He squirmed at the touch, at the goose bump he could feel every time Ogata's fingers trail against his skin. It felt horrible, it felt wrong and it felt dirty. "Let me go..!" He yelled as he continued his attempt. He stiffened when he felt a tongue licking the back of his neck to his right, accompanied by the warm gliding feeling of teeth scrapping against his skin. He could feel Ogata licking, nibbling and sucking on his neck, He let out a startled gasp when Ogata suddenly bite his neck after his continued ministration. He didn't even notice that he closed his eyes during that time.

With this not so sudden development, he was startled when he is now facing Ogata with his back pressing against the wall and his wrists are now freed from Ogata's painful grip. Ogata looks like a hungry predator looming over his prey. Before he could even try to attempt to get away, he heard Ogata said in a delighted tone, "You look rather pathetic, Hikaru." And the way Ogata said his name in a very disturbing way sent shiver and fear instil at his being. "Akira would be scandalized to see you like this." Ogata added as an afterthought.

He doesn't like what is happening, it felt horrible, he felt weak and pathetic. He wanted to scream at him for saying something like that. He isn't pathetic! And he doesn't care if Touya will be scandalized by this because Sai will surely not..

He suddenly remembered Sai crying while Ogata molested him and his eyes shines with long lasting pain. And just now Sai looks like he will cry at being helpless.

..yes Sai surely will not but.. it hurts him all the same.

' _ **Will you remain a coward? Will you become afraid every time you see him?'**_

Then Sai's words rang on his mind with certain clarity. And his eyes widen with growing horror and denial kicks him hard.

Is it because of his fear for Ogata that he couldn't get away from him?

With all the strength he could muster and seeing Ogata without actually seeing him, he wrestled to push him away. This attempt right now is a successful one and it made him kick Ogata without knowing where it hit as long as Ogata received its impact. The action made him fall back with his butt on the floor and from the way it happened, Ogata is startled by it.

His chance of getting away is not zero but it felt like zero all the same. However he couldn't simply stop trying and the keys..

He scrambled on his feet and seized the keys from the floor with his right hand in panic at the same time the only thing he could hear is his heart beating on his chest and his head is spinning from all his emotions. But he could faintly hear Sai's panicky voice telling him to hurry.

His right hand holds the door knob, his other hand shaking as he inserted one key after another on the keyhole. He is now panicking because he still couldn't get the correct key among the many keys and he knows that time is ticking. Sai is now hovering next to him, telling him that everything will be alright. Sai's voice somehow made his hand stop shaking.

When he heard a familiar click he immediately twist the knob. He could finally see door opening albeit slowly while his eyes widen with sudden leap of joy.

He finally got the door open!

He immediately went for a mad dash towards freedom..

But then again, he is quite notorious for being unlucky.. and this time is no different than _that time_.

He heard a loud bang and the door was closed with a shut and when he turned to his back in slow manner because of the growing fear he could feel and see that Ogata is a terrifying man.

He was damn near towards freedom but it was stolen to him rather spectacularly and in a very horrid way.

' _Sai.. it hurts a lot..'_ He faintly thought to Sai as he closed his eyes shut and tears fall from his eyes. He felt that he is dying on every thrust he could feel within him – on him. On every thrust, he feels violated, used and helpless while at the same time he could faintly notice that he is screaming for help, for the pain to go away, for Ogata to stop, for Ogata to let him go and for someone – anyone – to help him – them. And amidst to all of that he could still hear Sai's response, "I'm sorry Hikaru.. I couldn't.." – he knew that he couldn't help to stop Sai feeling helpless and guilty that's why he open his eyes and turned to look at Sai, he shook his head slightly as if to say _no_ and thought faintly for Sai to hear, _'No.. I'm sorry that you have to witness this.. Sai..'_

Sai looked him on the eyes and he could see his own pitiable expression reflected on Sai's beautiful violet eyes. And what he saw made him thought to his ghost, _'Don't..'_ but despite his effort on trying to soothe his resident ghost. Sai only looked at him and he could hear Sai's weak and fragile voice, "I'm really sorry.. Hikaru."

He forced himself to smile and to say that it is alright but Sai began crying because of it and he couldn't stop himself from sobbing while trying to push Ogata away from him.

This emotional torment hurts him a lot more than being physically hurt because he couldn't stop feeling guilty for hurting Sai like this and he couldn't stop hating himself for being this weak. And he hated Ogata more for doing this to them.


	3. Dear Diary - Third Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary Entries of one Shindou Hikaru.

~If one is an incident and twice is a coincidence then three is a.. pattern~

Entry No. 1  
Dear Diary,  
What the hell am I writing in this piece of paper? This is pretty childish because it makes me look like a girl writing on a freaking diary about school crushes and such. Ugh.. the image is disturbing.. Oh well, as for the first entry, I probably should introduce myself. My name is Shindou Hikaru and I am 13 years old, I love and play soccer but my new passion is playing Go and I want to be a Go pro that’s why I am an insei right now. If you are wondering what is Go, well it’s an old men’s game and you can bet on it. Shut up, Sai you got to admit that Go is an old men’s game, you are pretty old yourself, you’re like a thousand year old Ghost whose main goal is to achieve the hand of God who committed suicide because of the other Go tutor and… Sai!! Don’t start weeping again about your tragic past about that cheating bastard, I am writing you know and I need to focus. Sai..! Stop being depressed! I don’t want to retch what I ate this lunch you know..! Fine! We’ll play Go to sate your depression. Seriously.. You’re so moody.  
I’ll write again some other time when Sai will stop interrupting me. He was the one who told me to write in this diary yet he is interrupting me, what’s up with him? Well I admit he might don’t like this idea but this is all I can provide right now, either he get this or none at all.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 2  
Dear Diary,  
It took me few days to write again in this diary since I was busy playing Go and well.. distracting myself and trying to cheer Sai. So.. I don’t know how to start but well I’ll do this.  
Why am I writing in this diary? Oh well the answer to that is pretty obvious. It’s because I have a secret. A really big secret that I don’t want to share to anyone but Sai is pretty adamant – more than after the second time – that I tell someone, anyone or anything and that’s brought me here. Apparently, Sai admits that he doesn’t like the idea of me writing in this diary but I refuse to tell anyone so a diary will do. Anyway back to my big secret, I have two secrets. One is about Sai and the second is about.. someone.. or rather something that happened.. Well.. I still don’t like to talk about it even if only writing it on a diary but Sai want me to and I know that Sai is only trying to help thus I am here writing on this diary, seemingly talking to it as if it really is a person. Ha ha ha pretty pathetic huh? Ohh.. I think I’ll try to write about that secret maybe later on. I couldn’t write about it without remembering it and.. I don’t want to blow my nose with snot after crying and.. Sai! Don’t start again with that guilty look, it’s not your fault! Anyway! I’ll try again next time..  
Hikaru

Entry No. 3  
Dear Diary,  
Sai is depress and it makes me hungry. How do I cheer him up?  
Hikaru

Entry No. 4  
Dear Diary,  
Hey, we went to this historical museum because I knew it would help us and it did! Sai couldn’t stop talking about those artifacts he saw and gave me an impromptu lecture about who own this and that, how good those people on Go and the time Torajiro talked to this people or talked about those people or about the work of those people. Seriously, Sai is so energetic even if a bit strained but I’m glad because he cheered up.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 5  
Dear Diary,  
We were playing Go and I am losing badly on our game. I’m trying my best to play better but it seems to backfire spectacularly, what’s wrong with me? Also I’ve been scared during my games with Sai lately and I’m plummeting on my insei class too. Ugh! I’m supposed to catch up with Touya! This is frustrating!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 6  
Dear Diary,  
It’s been weeks and I am still losing, terrible. I just know that Sai know what’s up with me but he wouldn’t tell me. Also, from afar I saw Ogata’s silhouette when I was leaving the Go Institute, I ran away before he notice my presence. It made my blood boils when I saw him and I don’t want another confrontation with that freaking bastard. I hate his freaking smug smile, his lecherous eyes, his perverted hands and the way he..- Fuck! I just don’t want to think about it!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 7  
Dear Diary,  
At long last! Sai finally told me what’s wrong with me and I realized that he is correct. I shouldn’t be afraid against him just because I can now see his strength in Go, I should try my best against him. I wouldn’t be afraid of any battle on the board anymore. I’ll be strong and I will beat Touya!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 8  
Dear Diary,  
I talked with Akari at school today and she told me that she was worried about me because I wasn’t acting normal. Bah! I’m acting normally as I can and she should piss off and mind her own business. Fine, I probably overreacted A BIT of what she said and I know I should apologize or something of that sort but it just pisses me off. Ugh.. Sai is lecturing me of my behaviour with Akari.. Okay okay, I will apologize tomorrow so can we please play a game already? Maybe this will be the time I will finally beat Sai!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 9  
Dear Diary,  
I apologized to Akari today and when she asked me on what’s wrong with me I lied that I’m just busy thinking about Go moves well it’s not actually a lie but it isn’t the complete truth either. And also, I discovered that she saw me on a rainy day, soaked to the bones and I look pained, terrified, or afraid. I was literally gobsmacked during that time and I somehow managed to lie myself out by telling her I was pissed off that time because I was soaked. That was close because Akari wouldn’t believe it but I managed to but Sai keep shooting me strange looks afterward then looking somewhere far away while he is probably thinking very deeply.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 10  
Dear Diary,  
Sai and I had a fight.  
Sai was.. I never felt this kind of feeling. You know, where your heart would just run cold. It was paralyzing as if my feet was glued on the floor and it was as if I am petrified like on those video games because the protagonist had a major confrontation with another character. But back to my story, I never thought I could say those words to Sai, well I told him he is annoying, whiny, a bother and other insulting things but not those words. I didn’t mean to say that I hate him, I don’t hate Sai, I won’t hate Sai and I can’t hate Sai but I don’t know what happened to me. I was just pissed off and then I snapped and I was then yelling that I hate him. I don’t want to hurt him but I did. I’m an idiot.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 11  
Dear Diary,  
Sai was sulking on the corner while I am writing this. He still wouldn’t talk to me since yesterday though I couldn’t bring myself to say something to him either. I am ashamed of what I said to him, I wanted to take it back but the fact that I hurt Sai remain. Ahh.. Why is my life so fucked up? Hah! Ranting on how my life suck is surely meaningless so I better try talking to Sai and apologize too.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 12  
Dear Diary,  
I have a good news! Whoops with joy! Sai stopped sulking, he told me he understand that I was under pressure that’s why I said those horrible things. I don’t quite agree with that but Sai and I are friends again so that’s all that matter right now. So! I’ll write again after Sai creamed me on a game.. again. Oops, Sai is hovering on my left reading this entry and he huffed then denied that he don’t cream me on a game. Hah! Sai, you don’t cream me on a game, you leave me in a tiny bits of pieces after defeating me so badly.  
Sai! Stop faking those sulk, and let’s play already!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 13  
Dear Diary,  
This day is a good day for an insei session but days in the Go Institute is dangerous. It’s because Ogata will be there too, he might suddenly pop out of nowhere and caught me. God, I probably should stick with my friends, I am getting paranoid thinking that Ogata would suddenly appear out of nowhere and grab then eat me. That bastard should be in prison. Also Sai is rather tense today too because he keep his lips pursed into thin line, he is probably uncomfortable at the idea of seeing Ogata on the Go Institute. Anyway, off we go!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 14  
Dear Diary,  
I saw him today on the Go Institute, I tried to walk out from my friends then from him but he saw me. Sai was hovering in front of me trying to shield me from the evil big and bad villain but the bastard merely passes over Sai’s form and walked towards us then talked to me, as if we’re friends! The nerve of that bastard!! Good thing Isumi and Waya are there trying to exchange pleasantries with that perverted bastard while I was seething with anger and fear. At least, Isumi and Waya caught on that I don’t want to be in Ogata’s presence and made an excuse that we were on our way to eat which we were actually is. Thanks to those two that I got away safely even though I felt his gaze on my back even as we walk away. That bastard gives me creepy vibes to the next level. I wish that he never get a single title because he is a creepy shotafucker that should die, at least Kuwabara-sensei’s creepiness is not on the perverted side. I would probably commit suicide if older Go players are all pervert. Bleeh!.. The mental image is disgusting. Sai! I didn’t mean what I write that I will commit suicide, I’m joking, I’m joking!  
Just how the hell Sai hovers on my side without me knowing that he is reading what I write? Sai, you’re creepy.  
..Noo!! You’re definitely not creepy like Kuwabara-sensei or God forbid, NEVER like the perverted bastard. Sai!! Say again that you think you are creepy like Ogata or I will not play with you again for a week! Ugh!.. Sai you’re creepy in a good and awesome way and I like you for it so never ever say nor imply that you are like that bastard and please.. stop sulking. Now let’s play a game to cheer you up and I need a game to cool down too.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 15  
Dear Diary,  
Wow, it’s been days when I last wrote in this thing anyway I learned that to play in the Young Lion’s Tournament, I should be in the top 16 of the first class. This sucks but I shall practice then I will be in that tournament. I’ll show them what I can do and Touya will be there too. This is my chance to play against him. I’ll show him that I will catch up with him!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 16  
Dear Diary,  
After a week I am here writing again. My first reason why I’m writing in this piece of paper is because I wouldn’t talk to anyone – aside from Sai – about my secrets. At first, I thought I would write my problems on this damn thing then set it on fire, which I am still contemplating right now as the possibility that someone will read this is high and I don’t want the risk of being caught. But oh well, I feel like talking or rather writing about my problems today so I will do so. Sai is also next to me holding my other hand again. Thanks for the support Sai.  
Anyway, ahem ahem. This is the tale of.. erm a child living in a cupboard then that child discover that he is a wizard thus he embarked into a journey in a new school, meeting new people and fighting villains plus there is a snarky character fitting as the antagonist which is sadly his professor who constantly antagonize him on every chance he gets. Now, see the world along with Harry Potter on his journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with R- For goodness sake Sai! Why’d you stop me from finishing my tale? I’m having fun writing about that novel the other kids keep talking about and yes Sai, it’s a story about magic. Sai! There is no magic.. Oh god. Sai wouldn’t shut up about magic. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.. now I got to convince him magic isn’t real and computer is not a magical box.. again.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 17  
Dear Diary,  
Sai have finally shut up about magic. That’s a relief. Anyway, I had a good laugh when Sai wouldn’t shut up because he thinks that magic is real and he wouldn’t stop trying to poke the computer I rented yesterday while muttering to himself on how those people inside the box should get out. It was priceless. Hahaha! And now Sai learned that I was only teasing him yesterday and he keep pouting like a child. Never change Sai, never change.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 18  
Dear Diary,  
And our happy days was ruined because this morning I have insei session and thus the possibility of seeing Ogata is high. Yeepp. I like playing Go with others but being nervous at the possibility of being cornered by Ogata on the Go Institute is enough strain to make me unfocus on a game. But why the hell am I extra nervous today? Please.. I have a bad feeling today and Sai feels it too.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 19  
Dear Diary,  
FUCK. Sai managed to calm me down this afternoon before we went home even if it was rather late and mom was suspicious but dad is placating by telling her that it is normal for teenager. Seriously! Why can’t they see the sign?! Isn’t it obvious that I wasn’t normal when I went home? Can’t they see that by not eating dinner something is wrong with me and heck, I know I look like I was struck by lightning but they trusted what I said. Why couldn’t they notice that I am lying?!  
Hikaru

Entry No. 20  
Dear Diary,  
I couldn’t sleep because of what happened today that’s why I am now writing in this diary to let it all out after Sai coaxed me for it.  
When I wrote early this morning that we have a bad feeling, it was an understatement.  
Damn it. That perverted bastard was scheming shit, he had me under his manipulation, and no one is none the wiser. But fuck it all!! How the hell am I supposed to know that Shinoda-sensei would give me the direction of Ogata’s apartment to send some kifus!? If I should have known I should have grabbed Isumi or any of my friends with me just to be safe or decline Shinoda-sensei’s request but he is really in a hurry and panicky, it looks like he is late for an appointment that’s why I didn’t refuse his request. And how am I supposed to know that the location is Ogata’s apartment when the address is the only specific!? If I should have known then I wouldn’t be fucked on the freaking bed that afternoon! And I wouldn’t be a snivelling mess when I left that bastard’s evil lair!? God.. I know, we know it was a series of coincidence but it felt like fate is pulling my string and making me suffer at Ogata’s hand. Damn it all! I couldn’t stop myself from crying.. hell, my butt hurt and it just makes me cry harder..  
Hikaru

Entry No. 21  
Dear Diary,  
My body is freaking sore, tired, I’m surely cranky and I’m sleepy. I’ll go to school, take a nap at the library and probably not go to any of my classes. Also, I’ll thoroughly hide this diary.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 22  
Dear Diary,  
It’s evening and here I am writing in this diary. I had a talk with Sai, he said that if it is painful and if I couldn’t take it I should write everything I want to write in this diary. Well.. Sai gave me my needed space so I’ll write what I want to write. I know what happened to me is painful. I also hate it. I am only 13 and this happened to me. I want to cry and bawl even curse the world for making me experience those pains, I keep hating Ogata, my hatred never subsides and I have started to get pissed off easily. Sai.. he looks out at the world with such sad eyes and I want to tell him that everything is alright but I wouldn’t, I don’t want to lie to him even if I keep lying to other people. In spite of many lies I tell my parents, my friends, my peers I wish that they could hear my silent scream for help. Wait, that sounds rather poetic but it’s somehow the truth. I – we – wish for someone to hear my pain but I couldn’t or rather I wouldn’t ask. It’s really ironic, how a single event changed my life from good to bad. My mood kept rocketing from bad to good then vice versa, I couldn’t stop myself from spacing out aside from playing Go and my peers has started to notice that I started to prefer silence, and my insei friends has started to see that I am being nervous around Ogata. They say that it is because Ogata is intimidating which he is but it’s not that simple. Ever since Ogata molested me on that park, everything related to him has become complicated and my web of lies keep piling. Bah! I really should stop thinking about depressing stuff, I’m starting to sound like Sai. Anyway, I want to say everything I want in this diary and pour all my emotions and feelings within this every papers.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 23  
Dear Diary,  
I woke up from a nightmare and Sai remain close. I like it when Sai held me like this. I felt loved. There, I finally said it and Sai read it just now and he gave me a surprise look. Seriously, if Ogata didn’t molested me, I wouldn’t realize that Sai is important to me and I wouldn’t want him to leave me but Sai is stuck with me until I die so I really don’t need to say those words to him. However, seeing Sai’s face full of helplessness and guilt, these words, couldn’t possible remain unsaid. And please Sai, stop looking at me as if I’ve grown two heads. And Sai, what you read.. I meant it and yes, I was projecting it to you as well so please stop looking at me as if you’re gonna cry again. Sai..!  
Wait.. I’ll write again some other time, I have a big cry baby to placate like right now. And heck, I couldn’t stop crying too.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 24  
Dear Diary,  
Anyway, this morning I was supposed to write what happened between Ogata and me but I had a ‘little’ emotional conversation with Sai and I completely forgot it until I remember it this evening. As I was saying on my previous entries, Shinoda-sensei begged me to give an important kifus on a certain location and at that time, I didn’t know it was Ogata’s apartment. And I would have decline but I didn’t know, and I didn’t agree for Isumi to accompany me so it’s a major mistake on my part and I suffered from that mistake so.. Sai, please shut up that it’s your fault or I would stop playing Go with you for a month!  
Hah! There, Sai finally shut up. Anyway, upon arrival, I was literally gobsmack to see Ogata opening the godda- fine I won’t finish that curse. It’s Sai’s first time interrupting me from my cursing while writing it on this diary, well it’s Sai and .. that’s it. So I finally managed to shut up Sai by threatening to lengthen the punishment, no game for a month and a week, Sai really loves the game that he wouldn’t want that punishment. Hahaha! Sai is pouting while sulking on the corner and it is rather cute.  
Ahem. As I was saying before my impromptu rant, I saw Ogata’s face when the door opened and before I could run farther, he grabbed me by the arm then dragged me inside and locked his door while the envelope of kifu is lying on the floor. And he managed to drag me forcefully on the bed. I still have the nasty hand-like print on my arm so I still couldn’t stop wearing long sleeve. So.. that pervert had his fun by fucking me on the bed while I keep screaming, kicking and overall trying to epically run but always useless. My god.. I don’t want to describe the feeling but it is terr.. no, it is horrible and it fucking hurt like some drilling machine being grinded inside me. But that bastard receives some claw marks, bites, and probably bruises while I was trashing around, that bastard really deserve what I did.  
And, you – I felt better thinking this diary is a person – probably noticed the way I write it is uncaring because it is. It is probably denial kicking on my mind right now so I am relieving the memories like a bystander. But I know reality will kick me on the shin rather hard and.. I would surely stop writing on this diary. Now I am crying, it has started. I’ll write again next time.  
Hikaru

Entry No. 25  
Dear Diary,  
After a week from my last entry. I was reading this whole diary and I snorted to myself because of amusement, unmistakable I wrote it in a very much Shindou Hikaru-style. And I have a bad news, Mom almost stumble upon this diary and because of my ninja skills I protected my secret but from this incident, I couldn’t take any chance, someone might stumble upon this and I will be doomed so.. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you any longer, I’ll surely burn this diary into ashes as fast as I can.  
I felt better when I write my feelings in this damn thing but it is dangerous to keep so.. I’m sorry but thank you. And also.. maybe if I burn this, the events that I poured in this diary will also burn along with the pain. So.. Bye bye fella!  
Hikaru


	4. Conclusion - Fourth Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear what’s wrong?” “Huh? That’s a weird question, Mom.”  
> “Hikaru! You’ve been acting weird lately! What’s wrong with you?” “Ha!? What do you mean weird!? I’m perfectly normal, Akari!”  
> “You’ve been acting weird lately around Ogata-sensei well.. I do agree that he looks intimidating but you’ll get used to it.” “.. I hope so, Isumi-san.”  
> There is only so much a person could take, a child no less but when the lies keep piling up, it’s inevitable that the person will be caught inside his own web. Surely.. that person will be granted even a small speck of miracle. Hikaru, caught on his web and Sai who couldn’t help. Two people caught on it as the lies spun around them. It’s about time for the lies to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth part and the last part for this series of oneshot. **Unbetaed.** And English ain’t my mother tongue.

 

**~If one is an incident, twice is a coincidence and three is a pattern..~**

“Hikaru, your mom..” Sai stares next to his protégé, who is swinging right now on the park in a late afternoon. The scrapping sound of the metal swing made a loud screech as it halted while Hikaru gripped the metal handle, then he stares at the pebble below his feet and said in somewhat dejected tone, “I know,” He paused then added in a slightly irritated tone, “No need to remind me, Sai.”

Sai sighed in answer as his protégé continued swinging again.

* * *

_“Dear, I’m worried about Hikaru.” His mother voice said in low voice but Hikaru still could hear his mother across the hallway where he is hiding himself and pressing his ear on the door._

_The voice of his father made a chuckle then said in a carefree tone, “You have nothing to worry about dear, Hikaru is a growing boy with his new hobby and all.”_

_“But.. he have been acting weird lately. And I don’t think it’s about this.. Go.” His mother said in a worried tone then added, “I’m also doing his laundry and I saw blood stain on his clothes. I think he was in a fight but he wouldn’t tell..”_

_“Mitsuko..” His father said in an exasperated yet loving tone, “It’s normal for growing boys to get in a fight from time to time. He’ll talk when he wants to but since he won’t, it’s mostly under control and nothing too big.”_

_“Maybe you’re right but he is still acting weird and I know he is depress as well. You probably didn’t notice this since you’re insensitive.” His mother said with a sigh and exasperation at her last word that made his father protest, “Hey, hey, I’m not insensitive.”_

_His mother chuckled then said in a jest, “Says the man who was pulling pigtails when he was a kid and made a girl cry because of it.”_

_His father chuckled nervously then said in an embarrassed tone, “Well, well, it’s in the past and we are talking about Hikaru, dear.”_

_There was silence and Hikaru thought that the discussion is already over. He made a motion of discreetly going back to his room but he perked up when he started hearing voices again._

_“..and as a mother, I know that I am correct.” His mother says worriedly yet Hikaru knew that his mother is a stubborn and this isn’t the end of the discussion before his father eventually agrees._

_“Fine, I’ll look at his behaviour as well.” Hikaru inwardly chuckle when his earlier thought is proven._

_“I hope that Hikaru isn’t in so much trouble.” His mother added then sighed._

_“Mitsuko, he isn’t. You’re just being worried. We should eat now, Hikaru is probably hungry already.” His father comforted his mother’s worries then changed the topic – Hikaru could see where his personality came from._

_There was the sound of chair moving and it made Hikaru flee to get on his room upstair as fast and discreetly as he can. Sai is silently trying to creep upstairs as well, probably afraid of being caught even though he is the only one who could see him. Hikaru covered his mouth before his parents could hear his snicker of laughter since he is still on his way to his room._

* * *

 

Sai knows that Hikaru will snap soon from all the lies that he is spinning round and round. All the web of lies will snap like a thin thread and inevitably as a child – or anyone – for that matter Hikaru will crack under the sheer pressure. Even if Hikaru is a strong individual in both body and mind, he is still a child with childlike curiosity and mind set. When the third time happened, it’s like something shattered inside his protégé, for the love of his life or rather his ghostly life he couldn’t help him and Hikaru wanted help more than anything. And then Hikaru did snapped easily after that, the poor diary was burnt and now Hikaru did something foolish yet courageous all the same. Sai tried to thoroughly explain that Hikaru’s decision right now is foolish and it will only land him in another precarious situation with Ogata but he wouldn’t listen. That stubborn child. Sai doesn’t know if Hikaru’s decision is a good thing or not but he is leaning on the latter and he dearly hope that someone will help his protégé.

* * *

 

_An arm stretched towards the ajar door, long callused fingers wrapped around the knob with indifference; a muscular and lean body wearing a wrinkled long sleeve with tie askew stared at him with raised eyebrow and then eyes narrowed in thought. In a second, Ogata’s eyes gaze darted down the small hand holding a brown colored envelope. And in the following next seconds, his eyes darted on the person standing in front of him._

_Hikaru couldn’t believe what he is seeing, in front of him is no other than that bastard and damn it in the seventh gate of hell because he must run away as fast as he need – not as he can. While Ogata is still in shock, his instinct to run away was halted because fear ran deep on his nerve making him stand still like a rock and then Hikaru felt a firm hand wrapped around his frail and petite wrist that made him jerked away. He tried to scramble on his feet but the firm hand on his wrist prevented him then Ogata hauled him inside._

_“No..” Hikaru whispered with wide eyes as he tried to pry the disgusting hand on his wrist to no avail._

_Something cold gripped on his heart that made weird twisting sensation on his stomach. And as if he was out of this world, he could see that Ogata was having his own fun while Sai on the other side was crying silently and he is already on the bed._

_Hikaru screamed, and when he couldn’t he bite rather hard on the hand muffling his voice. He continued screaming until Ogata has finished with him, by the end of it he was sobbing like a pitiful child. His red-rimmed eyes glaring hole on Ogata’s being as he fisted his hand in a small ball, clenching his hand tightly he could feel his nails drawing blood on his palm._

_“Damn you.” Hikaru uttered loathingly as his body shook with hate. His voice raw and raspy but it merely shows how true his words are. “Fuck you!!” He screamed hatefully._

_“You wish.” Ogata answered, amused, his lips quirked in a smirk._

_Hikaru’s temper snapped, with a snarl he reaches towards Ogata using his fist. Ogata side-tracked before it could hit and before he could do another hit, his wrist where grabbed. Ogata pinned him under his weight, as he entered Hikaru’s hole for the second time that day._

_“Ahh!!” Hikaru screamed in pain, tears spilling as he hiccupped. He made writhing movement, instinctively trying to get away from the pain._

_Ogata pushed deeper._

_Hikaru writhed as he took deep breath through his mouth to withstand and somehow ease the pain inside him._

_Ogata pulled and then slammed deeply._

_Hikaru screamed at the pain, he stopped breathing for few seconds when Ogata slammed inside him deeply, now he could feel himself bleeding._

_“..Stop..!” He screamed as he loudly weeps._

_Ogata grunted in pleasure as he pulled then pushed._

_“Don..t!! Please.. Sto..-“ He closed his eyes shut, tears streaming from his eyes, staining the bed._

_Ogata breathed heavily and huskily on Hikaru’s ears as he pushed again while his hands gripped his hips in a bruising manner._

_“Ahh!!..” He gasped then screamed again as his eyes opened at the motion._

_Hikaru continued screaming and begging repeatedly. Ogata would occasionally whisper dirty things like how a good whore Hikaru is or how tight he is. Hikaru wouldn’t listen to what he says, he continued begging, crying, and screaming for Ogata to stop but he wouldn’t. Ogata only did stop when he finished and then dragged him on the bathroom telling him to go clean._

_Hikaru didn’t listen. He only relented when Ogata came back inside and threatened for another round._

_He cleaned for only few minutes, his thoughts are all whirling at the thought of going home while Sai is trying to cheer him up. He found his dirtied clothes on the basket near the door and he immediately changed after getting rid of obvious stain. “Let’s go home, Hikaru.” Sai said in false cheer and he let a sad smile adores his face at the thought of going home._

_But Ogata was waiting on the door when Hikaru finished cleaning himself and it made him unconsciously back away while his eyes darts pass the door. Sai stood in front of him as a shield and his heart clenches with pain. He clenched his knuckles because of it and said, “Let me go, Ogata. You can’t keep me here.”_

_“Of course I couldn’t.” Ogata answered matter-of-factly._

_Hikaru growled then snapped, “Then..-“_

_“Let’s have a deal.” Ogata said abruptly it left them speechless._

_‘What?’ Hikaru thought to himself but didn’t voice it out. Sai on the other hand shook his head vehemently and glares at Ogata._

_“I wouldn’t bother you at the Go Association anymore. But you will come here twice a week.”_

_“No!” Hikaru yelled before Ogata’s words sank on his brain. But he knew that whatever Ogata say is something never good for him. Sai was gripping his fan tightly and he declared under his ghostly breath after hearing Ogata’s words, “You’re lust knows no boundary, Ogata.” But only Hikaru heard him._

_“No?” Ogata growled in frustration and said in an irritated tone, “Then I’m sure everyone at the Go Association will be horrified to see your shameful self being fucked. Would you want that? Akira wouldn’t see you as a rival anymore, they will see you as a fuckable slut who is whoring himself on me.”_

_Hikaru glared at Ogata then yelled once again, “No!.. Shut up! Shut up!!” He nearly growled at the end then he added, “You’re a pervert! I won’t do whatever you say and go to hell Ogata!” He spat his name with all the vehemence he could muster then pushed Ogata away from the door as he run towards the hallway. Sai glared at Ogata one last time then hurried after his protégé._

_Hikaru run as he found his shoes along the hallway, it probably fell there when he was trying to get away earlier. Then he run towards freedom while knowing that Ogata let him go and it freaks him out even more._

* * *

 

Hikaru stared at the door with a hard gaze, brows furrowed in concentration while knuckles formed into fist. The loud and fast beating of his heart is loud on his ears, like a drum thrumming in an erratic senseless rhythm seemingly making him second-guess his decision.

He closed his eyes, grip his fist – feeling the biting half-moon nail mark on his palm – took a deep breath and finally he opened his hand while loosening his tight grip on his palm.

 _‘I can do this.’_ He shook his head to change his words and whispered, “I will do this.”

“Hikaru.. Don’t do this.” Sai pleaded on his left. Hikaru could hear the desperation on those uttered words and it made him want to do just that but he couldn’t simply walk away. Not now even if he somehow knew, could even feel it in his bones that this meeting will end not in his favour but the stubborn part of himself wanted to prove otherwise.

If this is how courage is, then it would leave him to his demise but he simply couldn’t. That irrational part of himself wanted to spat at Ogata that he doesn’t want anything to do with his games. He wanted to curse, scream even at Ogata how much he doesn’t want anything to do with him. But another part of himself wanted to hide, to finally tell his parents how much everything hurt, to ignore Ogata and to never see him again. However, he is confused what his parents will say, what everyone will say about him. People wouldn’t say that it is his fault but he just felt that it is his fault..

Hikaru closed his eyes.

For the love of his life, his decision is made and he will confront Ogata. Screw him and everything related to him.

Hikaru opened his eyes and steeled himself for the confrontation all the while he shook his head as a response to Sai’s plea.

 _‘I’m sorry Sai but I will have to do this.’_ Hikaru thought to his mentor.

He took another deep breath to calm his still beating heart and he lifted his right hand for the doorbell while at the same time he felt Sai’s hand grasping his other hand, offering his support even if he is against it. He made a small tight smile at Sai’s direction and then stares ahead at the door. His finger pressed at the doorbell and it let out a shrilling ringing noise.

Hikaru’s beating heart won’t slow down and he now felt nervous that made him gripped tightly on Sai’s hand. “Hikaru..” Sai murmured worriedly as he gripped Hikaru’s hand with the same fervour.

Hikaru nearly yelped because of nervousness when the door suddenly opened. But his heart thrummed faster when Ogata, in all his asshole glory appeared and holds the door open. Sai on the other hand gripped his hand tighter, then he stepped forward, seemingly protecting him from Ogata. Hikaru felt grateful at Sai then, and now that he saw Ogata in his normal asshole attitude – again – he nearly regretted his decision but he braced himself, forcing himself to not fear this.. this infernal man.

“Ogata.” Hikaru nearly growled his name with hate like a vile poison in his system.

Ogata made a grabbing motion towards him that made him jerked in surprise as he stagger backward, Sai yelling at him to run with his back facing him. Hikaru took a distance away from Ogata and then yelled.

“Help!!” Hikaru yelled loud – Sai turned at him with wide eyes – he knew that even if Ogata is living in a rich apartment complex and even if he yell loudly he wouldn’t be heard but that’s only if he is inside not on the outside. “Somebody help me!!” He yelled once again, he could see Ogata stopping on his movement because Hikaru is distance away from Ogata’s reach and Sai is now yelling at Ogata not to come near him.

 _‘There, Ogata.’_ He thought victoriously. Ogata cursing under his breath but Hikaru could hear, “Stupid brat.. menace.. making such a mess.” Sai’s lips pursed into thin line, probably because he could hear Ogata’s string of curses, fully.

Then there was the sound of hurried footsteps nearby, Hikaru could see that he was seen.

Ogata cursed when he saw someone walking towards them, and sent a glare at the brat standing in front of him on which Hikaru returned the glare back heatedly. “Too bad Ogata, it didn’t work twice.” Hikaru said in a triumphant tone then added, “I want to talk to you but don’t you dare touch me.”

“Hikaru! Don’t taunt him!” Sai shrieked at him worriedly while Ogata huffed then said in annoyed tone, “Fine.”

 _‘Sorry Sai.’_ Hikaru thought to Sai absentmindedly, his mind twirling with possible situation to somehow dissuade the stranger while still making Ogata looks like a bad man to their eyes and maybe leave a few hint.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout loudly..” Hikaru apologize when an older woman asked what is the ruckus all about. Then Hikaru added hurriedly, “I thought Ogata-sensei would grab me because he really looks angry.” He peered at the older woman with a frightened expression then softly said, “He wouldn’t hurt me would he?”

The older woman stares at Ogata who looks kind of put out, who sighed in exasperation. Then the older woman stares back at the child in front of her and said in a chuckling voice, “Of course, Ogata-sensei wouldn’t do that, little boy.”

Hikaru blinks as if in realization then slowly said, “Oh. I thought he would hurt me really badly for being late.” Then he added in apologetic tone, “It won’t happen again.” He paused then continued, “And my name is Shindou Hikaru, I’m hardly a little boy because I’m already 13.”

The older woman smiled at him then bent down then pat his head and said, “Hikaru-kun then. Why do you call Ogata-san a sensei?”

“Because I’m an insei.” Hikaru said as if it answers her question, the older woman turned at Ogata with a raised eyebrow in question which Ogata planned to answer, but Hikaru said in an innocent tone, “Ogata-sensei will teach me a lot of things.” He raised his arms wide in gesture as to describe it. Ogata on the other hand could already see what Hikaru meant by a lot so he went back inside his apartment as if to escape. Sai stares angrily at Ogata’s retreating self then turned to Hikaru.

Hikaru then added with wide eyes but his tone is rather suggestive, “Ogata-sensei told me we will play an adult game that feels good. I wonder what kind of adult game that is.” His index finger is now on his lower lip as if deeply wondering, then he stares at the older woman and he whispered, only the woman who could hear it, “Anyway sorry for the bother.” But his eyes looks like he is reaching for her help that made her frown in apprehension, before the old woman could even respond or confirm her theory, Hikaru already entered the apartment and closed it. While Sai stares at his protégé with sadness and helplessness as his hand reaches for his protégé’s left hand.

 _‘That’s it.. I left a hint..’_ Hikaru thought to himself.

When Hikaru entered, Ogata was distance away from him but he only stares at him and his back is now on the door then he slowly walk, five to six steps away from the door. _‘It’s time to do this.’_ He thought to himself but he could already feel that this encounter will not be good. Sai is now holding his left hand, trying to reassure him on his own way as he made a discreet grateful smile at him, _‘Thank you, Sai.’_

* * *

 

Hikaru couldn’t stop from fidgeting because if looks could kill surely he should have been dead already. But if he show weakness, Ogata would surely attack him and he couldn’t afford to be seen with any weakness right now especially when they are on Ogata’s lair.

Ogata is looking at him murderously, Hikaru could see that mad glint on his eyes as he look down upon him with his arms crossed on his chest, imperiously. How could Ogata still look down upon him when he was just in a hot seat minutes ago, Hikaru couldn’t answer and he concluded that Ogata is really an evil big meanie that wouldn’t be put down by a peg or two. Considering that Ogata and Kuwabara have a rather intense rivalry makes him think that Ogata is really thick headed who is goal-driven and his current goal for the day is to ravish a little boy. If only there isn’t a part of himself that wanted to confront him, he wouldn’t even here. He really is messed up in the head, Hikaru mused to himself.

Silence descended upon them, Ogata is glaring at him and at the same time Hikaru noticed that Ogata is looking at him in a perverted way that made fluttery-swirling cold motion on his stomach. Hikaru shifted from his stance when Ogata suddenly looks away from him. He made a sidelong glance at the hallway then at Sai who is glaring at Ogata. Sai is a scary individual, too bad he is already a ghost and he’s the only one who could see Sai.

Ogata lighted a cigarette then slightly turned his back at him before saying, “We’ll talk then.”

Hikaru stay rooted on his position, not planning to obey Ogata then said in a distrustful tone, “How can I make sure that you wouldn’t dare touch me, Ogata?” While at the same time, he tightened his hold on Sai’s hand.

Ogata stayed and remained impassive. Most likely thinking of his next move, Hikaru noted to himself as he brace himself to bolt any second, his hand letting go of Sai’s hand as his heart beats fast against his chest.

Ogata turned fully at him, his right hand on his pocket, and then march towards him.

 _‘Damn!’_ Hikaru cursed on his mind as he jerked on his back. Planning to turn fully on his back to the damn door for freedom and he berated himself for not listening to Sai as he tried to make a quick mad dash towards the door because it is near yet felt far while Sai was yelling at him to hurry on the background.

But before he could even dash, he freaking tripped on his lose shoelace, sending him sprawling towards the floor while his hand automatically flails and tries to grab the empty air to stop his descend to the floor. “Crap!” He cried out while at the same time curses was running inside his head and berating anyone for his.. wonderful luck. Sai on the other hand was staring at him in panic then at Ogata with slight hint of fear for his protégé.

A sudden stinging pain flares on his palms while his heartbeat was beating loudly, and another stinging pain bloom on his kneecaps. _‘Damn it! That hurts! At least I didn’t hit my face..’_ Hikaru thought to himself as he lifted his gaze on the door in front of him while he is gritting his teeth at the stinging pain on his kneecaps. He heard footsteps coming from his back that made him immediately get up despite his protesting kneecap which most likely received a bruise. Then a hand grasp the scurf of his shirt by the neck, making him flail around as he tries to get away from Ogata. Sai on the other hand was yelling for Ogata to let him go and trying to grab Ogata away with no effect.

“Ack! Let go, Ogata!” He cried out, as he tries to reach for the door but Ogata didn’t let go, instead he drag him by the back towards wherever the hell Ogata want him to be and he doesn’t want to be here anymore. “Damn you, Ogata!” Hikaru cursed as he continued to epically tries to get away, his struggle getting weak as it goes on. Sai was still yelling at Ogata to let him go but Hikaru could now see, that he knew the situation right now is hopeless.

Ogata manhandled him to the bed, making him plant against it face first. Hikaru scrambles on his feet, back now pressing against the headboard as he glares at Ogata with all the hate that have accumulated this past few weeks. “You won’t get away from this, Ogata.” Hikaru declared with all the false courage he could muster right now, while inwardly he is shivering at the fear because _it_ will happen again. Sai was now muted on the background and Hikaru couldn’t afford to even glance at Sai since he plan to get free.

Ogata grasped his chin, lifting it upward. Hikaru could smell him from the distance as he tries to jerked back trying to distance himself from the foul smell of the nicotine but the hand gripping his chin tightens and Ogata whispered in a pleased tone. “So you agreed with my proposition.”

Hikaru jerked with all the force as if burned from Ogata’s touch, his hand pushing the man away from him, “I never agreed. Never!” He spat the last word with venom.

Ogata let go as he pursed his lips as if in thought then said in an absent-minded tone, “Not that it made any difference, really.” His last word rolled on his tongue in a mocking tone while smirking.

Hikaru remained on alert, his frightened gaze landing towards the open door as he made a worried sidelong glance at Sai’s form, he doesn’t care if Ogata caught him looking at empty space, it’s now the least of his concern. Ogata grasped his wrist that made him yelp in pain. “Ogata! Let me go!” Hikaru yelled then started kicking everywhere like a child throwing a tantrum. However Ogata still managed to remove his pants with little difficulty and when Hikaru felt Ogata grabbing the front of his underwear, he was horrified that he was kicking more in panic.

Hikaru heard an annoyed sighed then he was pushed down the bed, after being slapped on the cheek by Ogata. Hikaru felt the stinging pain on his cheek making him stop his defiance. Sai on the other hand is now pulling Ogata away from him while screaming not to hurt him. At Hikaru’s pause, Ogata grabbed his hips then a stinging sudden pain blossomed on his bottom that made him yelp then his breath caught on his lung while feeling afraid to breath another.

Ogata grunt in annoyance then whipped him on the butt again, making him hiss in pain as he tries to endure the pain this time. When he felt another whipping on his butt, he cried out, “Stop..!” While his eyes sting at the pain. Then Hikaru felt another whip came down on his butt cheek, “Ugh!.. Please! No..” There was a pause then Ogata murmured slowly, “What did you say?”

Hikaru didn’t answer that made Ogata grunt in annoyance, muttering about stupid brat under his breath which still sound audible to his ear. Sai was yelling in frustration at Ogata to not hurt him and to let him go, and Hikaru felt sad because even if Sai begged Ogata to let him go, he wouldn’t be heard, just like him.

Then Ogata hit him again on the butt making the tears fall from his eyes as he cried out, “Don’t.. Please don’t..” Ogata let go of his hold on his hip, his other hand now caressing his butt cheek making him hiss in pain as he closed his eyes tight and whimpered, “Stop..”

Ogata made a humming tone then said in a delighted tone, “Only if you’ll stop struggling.”

Hikaru didn’t answer right away and then he felt a slap on the same part where the whip hit him making his knees buckle with the pain while he gripped the nearby pillow against his fingernail. “Your answer, Shindou.” Ogata asked impatiently. But Hikaru didn’t answer once again, that made Ogata slap his butt cheek once again, making him cry out in pain and finally he answers in a defeated tone, “Don’t hit me again.. I won’t struggle.”

Hikaru slowly turns on his back after his dejected statement, then Ogata finally said in a pleased tone, “Of course.” But before seeing Hikaru’s crying face.

* * *

 

Ogata’s eyes stares at him, his eyes raking him all over and it felt like Ogata’s eyes is eating him lusciously, delightedly as Ogata slowly licks his upper lip. Hikaru felt like an ice cream being licked, sucked and eaten though it is literally happening to him aside from the latter.

A hand grasped his taut banana, making weird up and down motion, and he doesn’t want it. Hikaru closed his eyes tight, a sob escaping his lips while tears freely runs down his cheeks, he pleaded once again, “No more..” He tries to push Ogata away from him but his feeble weak attempt doesn’t look like a resistance at all, Hikaru hated this weakness. Another hand lifted his left thigh and then the hand wrapped on his banana let go.

Hikaru sniffed to stifle his sob but a finger pushed inside his slightly open gap that made his body tense, he could feel his inside coiling around the finger violating him. Ogata pulled then added another finger as it slowly pushes inside him making an erratic senseless rhythm of scissoring motion, it made him close his eyes shut as he groans with pain. “Stop..”

Yet Ogata didn’t stop even if he pleaded, even though his pleas remain unanswered he continued begging. Ogata continued with his assault then slowly he pulled out and Hikaru knew what’s coming next. He opened his eyes wide as he stares down at Ogata then down to himself, then he shook his head in vehement disagreement, “No..!” His hand balls into small fist as he tries to hit Ogata on the chest. Ogata merely let out a condescending laugh at his futile attempt and it made his cheek color in hatred.

But then Ogata gripped his thigh, spreading it apart and Hikaru felt horrified that made his breath caught on his chest. Ogata slammed inside him, hard.

Pain. Hikaru registered it, especially inside him, _‘It hurts!!..’_ He thought as he closed his eyes shut with a cry, while he tries to normalize his fast breathing because of the pain. He heard Ogata grunting in pleasure and felt him gripped on his thigh tighter.

“It hurts!!” He yelled as his mind screamed how it hurts. “Hikaru, I’m sorry.” He heard Sai said around the corner and he knew that Sai is crying for them and it makes him cry even more.

Ogata pulled and Hikaru tries to breath normally, he opened his eyes again thinking that it might be over already. But when he opened his eyes, Hikaru saw Ogata looking at him with a hungry look then pushed inside him again. “AHH!!” He yelled in pain, his breathing dislodging from his throat, his mind swirling with torrent of thoughts but all he could recognize is that he is in pain and he want it to end.

“Let go..!” Hikaru screamed, his hand trying to weakly push Ogata away from him but Ogata keep looking at him with that weird look and he doesn’t want him to look at him like that because it makes him uncomfortable. He continued trying to hit Ogata with his fist but when it connected, Ogata merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow then continued with his business.

Hikaru sob, pleaded, tries to free himself but Ogata keep pushing and pulling inside him and he just stop struggling. _‘It will be over.. soon’_ He thought loudly, like a mantra.

Ogata continued with his pace then it went faster as Ogata’s grunt and breathing became fast. Ogata was pumping his banana as well. Hikaru continued feeling the pain then the pain stopped feeling like pain at all, it suddenly felt slightly good and it doesn’t feel right. That’s why he screamed and plead again, “Let go..! Please.. Stop..!” He repeated it, then all of the sudden he moaned not with pain but with something like.. pleasure.

His eyes widen, his hand fleeing to cover his mouth to stop himself from such embarrassing sound. Then he heard Ogata said, “It feels good, right Hikaru?” Before pushing and pulling inside him faster and deeper making him scream in pain and pleasure that made him bit his hands to prevent it. At the same time, the hand enclosed on his banana tightens and slick then the pumping motion became erratic just like Ogata’s push and pull motion on his butthole.

 _‘What.. is going on?’_ He thought confusedly, his hand covering his mouth but he couldn’t stop moaning when Ogata touches his banana and it confuses him because this doesn’t feel like last time and the other time and this is all weird. Hikaru sobbed because of it as he shut his eyes tight.

Ogata grunted then muttered, “Fuck. I’m near.” Then he continued with his assault, his hand pumping him faster and Hikaru could feel that he will come and it made him moan with pleasure between sobbing. “Hikaru.” Ogata beckoned as he continued with his assault. And with last pump of Ogata’s hand, Hikaru came making him scream as his body spasm at the reaction. Ogata grunted then with a last deep push he came inside him and Hikaru felt dirty all over again at the same time he could distinctly hear a knocking sound followed by a voice.

Suddenly there was whispering voice which he couldn’t hear the exact words but he recognize it as a female voice, “..I’m coming inside then.”

Hikaru’s breath was caught on his throat then at the same there was the sound of opening door and then footsteps. Hikaru heard a curse coming from Ogata’s mouth but he didn’t hear what it was but all he could think is that this is his chance. Then Ogata have a hand covering his mouth however this is a chance and he’ll grab it, no matter the consequence. He could see Sai getting up and telling him that there is someone outside who will help.

He inhaled through his nose and bit Ogata’s hand making Ogata hiss then he pushed him away. And then he screamed, “HELP!!” At the same time he scrambled from the bed he immediately grabbed his pants then run towards the slightly ajar door, he noticed his tears streaking down his cheeks but he didn’t pay it much attention. He opened the door fully and run towards the hallway then he saw someone there, a woman.

He began sobbing loud as he run towards them then he said in a near whisper, “Please.. help me.” He whispered brokenly just like a child he is. He could feel Sai, wrapping him in a ghostly embrace and it made him kneel down the floor while his sobs grows louder.

The woman stares at him with shock, apprehension, and then realization. But Hikaru didn’t notice it as he continued sobbing, “Somebody help me..”

There was a thump and a loud footstep that Hikaru recognize, it made him stop sobbing, and then he was shaking with fear. “No..” He whispered in fear, Sai is embracing him tightly, murmuring assurance that this woman will help him.

Then he heard another voice belonging to that of a child around his age, “Mom what – Shindou?” which he recognized immediately, because it’s the voice of his rival but he couldn’t believe it, yet.

Hikaru lifted his chin hopefully then finally he saw who spoke his name and he was right, “Touya..” His lips curled upward into a small grateful smile because finally, someone will help him and he knows them which is more reassuring then finally blankness overcame him. But unlike in the past where no one aside from Sai hear his pleas, now.. someone heard him and maybe they will help him too and somehow it makes him feel all the better.

 

**~.. What’s four? It’s the charm~  
~end~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s this last part? I admit that I’ve been having a hard time writing the rape scene because Sai is there and every time I finish a whole part, Sai’s involvement during rape scene is minimal to none that’s why I must go back and add Sai’s part.. which is taxing. Now I’m finished with this story and thank you for all the support for this story. :~) Also this last chapter is posted at FF since April. Sorry that I wasnt able to post it here also I still need to edit the formatting (once I get to use computer with internet that is.) Thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks?


End file.
